Loving you for ever
by Lilithcase39girl
Summary: The team have discovered alot of killings in forks so they go there and alot of stuff happens
1. Chapter 1

JJpov

"Hey guys there's another case we have now." I said to half of the gang that wasn't in the meeting room. "Alright JJ." Morgan said as he grapped his coffee. The rest got up and followed me to the meeting room. Once we were there they took their seats and looked at the pictures of the 3 girls and 3 boys.

"It doesn't look like a serial killer doing these things. I mean they look nothing alike." Morgan said breaking the silence. "Well I know that but the one thing they have in common is that they all went to the same high school together." I said when I heard this and read the file I just had to take it.

"What high school was it?" Ross asked, always the curious one. "A high school in Forks, Washington called Forks high school." I answered him. "Why would someone want to kill these teenagers?" he asked this time just thinking out loud. "A grudge maybe?" Reid said he knew a lot of things like this.

"Possibly, So what do we know about the unsub?" *Hotch asked he is our boss and he still is a little said about his family dying. "Well I say Caucasian male around 17 to 19 and from the clues he left behind, he's looking for revenge." I walked up to the board where the girls were and pointed out areas.

"See here on the neck it looks like a tattoo of a girl and then on the floor next to her there's a letter and a picture of a girl. That's how the FBI knew she had a tattoo because they look like similar markings." I pointed to the neck and zoomed in on it and you can see the markings.

"Can you zoom in on the picture and the letter?" Reid asked me sitting up closer to get a better look at the markings. "Sure." I zoomed in on the picture and letter. The letter said:

_To whoever finds this body, picture, and note, find the girl in the picture and ask her questions about the body and tell her that it's her fault and they didn't have to die if she had said yes but now all those who hurt her will surly pay the price and die with the consequences. She is my love please tell her that also that she is the lamb. _

The picture had a beautiful girl hugging a handsome man with bronze or copper hair. "Well it looks like we are going to Forks." Hotch said standing up the others followed him. We all hoped into two cars and drove to our plane. We got on the plane and took our seats. Morgan was listening to music; Emily, Ross, Hotch, and I were reading books while Reid was looking into the file.

Rpov

I was reading the file and stared at the picture inside. She was beautiful; her arms were wrapped around the man. Both of them were smiling and they looked in love. I heard Hotch call Garcia and told her to get a back ground check on the girl in the picture, she has a file to.

A few minutes later Garcia called back and Hotch but her on speaker, "What did you get Garcia?" "_Her name is Isabella swan, prefers Bella, She went to Forks high and was the most beautiful in the school she is now19 years old she still lives with father only because he begged her to stay. Ummm she used to date Edward Cullen but they broke up when she was 18, her birthday is September 13__th__ and she was friends with all the people that died. Is that good sir?"_

"Thanks Garcia that will be all for now." (FEW HOURS LATER) We landed our plane and drove to Forks since we landed in Seattle it isn't a long drive. (30 MINTUTES LATER) We found Charlie swan's house and heard a girl laughing and music blasting from the house playing Maroon 5-Miesery.

Hotch knocked on the door and the music instantly died down and we still heard the girl laughing. We heard footsteps and the door opened reviling the girl in the picture but her eyes looked pained and tired but she put on a smile for show "Hey I'm Bella you must be the people my dad were talking about come in.

"Jake no more music." She said as she walked into the living room. "Fine." She walked up to a tall boy with his shirt off "Umm Jake I would like you to introduce yourself while I wake up dad." She walked up the stairs and turned left heading to her father's room. Jake looked at us and smiled

"Hi I'm Jacob and you guys are?" He said looking at all of us. "I'm Hotch this is DR. Spencer Reid, Emily, Morgan, JJ, and Ross." Hotch said pointing to each of us. Just then Bella walked down the stairs with a very tired looking Charlie.


	2. Chapter 2

Rpov (still)

"Hey guys I'm glad you could make it here. Do you want something to eat or drink maybe?" Charlie said walking all the way to the center of the living room. "Coffee would be nice." Hotch said "All of you want some?" This time Bella asked. "I don't want any thank you though."

JJ said, she nodded her head and started walking towards the kitchen door. "Bella where are you going?" Charlie asked her she turned her head. "Making coffee." She said as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. "You do know I can make coffee right." She looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Are you ok Charlie?" She asked him "Yeah why?" "You just said you could make something in the kitchen" Bella and Jacob stared at him "Just go make the coffee Bella." She smiled at "That's better, come on Jake." Jacob looked at her "k" and walked out with her to the kitchen.

When they were gone Charlie shook his head chuckling. "Alright you guys can set up in here if you want." Charlie said. "Thank you Charlie, I don't know how to put this but when we found one of the girl's bodies there was a letter and they wrote about your daughter."Hotch said.

Charlie was speechless and his face turned colors. "Do you have the letter?" he asked quietly. "Right here" JJ said and handed him the letter. His eyes winded and he glared at the letter then he glared at the kitchen door. "BELLA. GET. IN. HERE. NOW!"

After he yelled out at her she opened the door and she looked startled "What's wrong Charlie?" She asked in a small voice "THIS!" He yelled then shoved the letter into her hands. She looked more scared then she did before. She read the letter.

As she read it her eyes got watery and tears were falling down her cheeks. and I had a sudden felling to wipe them away. What am I thinking? That is wrong. "Edward." She whispered painfully. "Bella." I called her liking the way her name rolled off my tongue. She looked into my eyes "yes" she asked.

"Do you know who the letter is from?" I asked her. "Yes." She said as tears were falling down her eyes. "Excuse me." She said that and ran up the stairs and closed her door. I looked back at Charlie and saw the guilt in his eyes. "I'll go up and talk to her." Emily said. She looked back at JJ "Are you coming?"

"Yeah" JJ said and started to walk up the stairs with Emily. Charlie sighed and went to the couch. "I can't believe it." _(Jacob is still in the kitchen making the coffee)_

Emily pov

After Bella ran up the stairs I had to see what was wrong because she looked so sad. As we were walking up the stairs and were close to her door we could hear her crying. I felt sad for her; I knocked on the door "Bella? It's Emily and JJ can we come in?" I said hoping she would say yes. "Come in."

I opened the door to see her crying on her bed. "Bella what's wrong." I asked her. "The letter- it- Edward-he-my-nickname." She answered in sobs. I was confused; I looked at JJ and she had the same confused look just like mine. "Bella can you please explain that?"

She looked up at me with her eyes in tears. "Edward wrote the letter I know it he used to call me love. And one time I told him I loved him he said that the lion fell in love with the _lamb." _I looked at her "Was Edward your boyfriend?" JJ asked. "Yes"

She answered brokenly. "What happen?" JJ asked a question again. "He was – to- pro- tective and –and-and-possessive I had to get away from him-but he wouldn't let me leave so he asked me yes or no questions and I said no to one of them" Then I remembered something about yes or no.

"Hey Reid come up here!" I yelled down the stairs. Bella looked at me as if saying 'what the heck are you doing' kind of look. I heard him coming up the stairs "Yes Emily?" He asked "What exactly did that letter say about a yes or no?" It took Reid about 5 seconds to remember.

"That they didn't have to die if shehad said yes" When Reid said this Bella let out a gut wrenching sob and started to cry all over again. Reid looked sad after she did this. Maybe he likes her I thought to myself. "What was the question that you said no to?" I asked "If I love him or not" She said.


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank ProfilerGirl97 for giving me inspiration on this chapter if it wasn't for this author than I would have deleted this story so please people who like this story don't give me all the credit. Also Charlie's house is bigger than it is in the book. **

Bpov

After I told them that they stood in my room shell shocked. "Will you stop staring at me I couldn't help it he was just controlling my life, there wasn't an excuse good enough that I could tell him so that I could hang out with my friends. I always had to be with his family. He was so jealous when I was with anybody if it wasn't him or those he approved of. I truly do love him it's just he was just too controlling and possessive I hated it."

Then I started crying all over again. "I didn't know he would take it this far I mean he said he would kill for me but I…" "Bella please we need you to calm down so we can ask you questions and we can stop him." Emily said. I want to do this for the people that he killed. I sucked it up and straighten up.

"Okay, sorry what do you want to know?" I asked and Emily smiled. "I figured it would be easier if we do it at all at once." She said and I to smiled. "Oh okay." I got up and walked out the door to see if Jacob gave them the coffee yet.

**R Pov. (Btw if you didn't know its Reid not Rossi) **

"Who's going to ask questions?" I asked and Emily and JJ stared at me. I realized that they wanted me to do this. "Oh no I'm not doing this, why don't you do it?" I said to JJ and she smirked. "Because I saw the way you looked at her I think you like her." She said and I blushed. "No I don't this is a case and she is very valuable."

JJ and Emily stared at me until I cracked. "Fine maybe a little but that means nothing now I'll get Morgan and Hotch with me." I said about to leave the room when JJ stopped me. "Wait why don't we ask her the questions here then we can do Jacob and Charlie." She said and I agreed and went down the stairs.

**B Pov. **

I went down to see the other agents with Charlie and Jake. I saw the agents on the couch looking at photos and Charlie and Jacob each sitting in a chair. "Umm sorry about that did you guys get your coffee?" I said and one of the agents, I think his name was Hotch said "Yes, thank you." I smiled "Oh sure no problem." And sat on the other couch.

It was just beginning to get awkward when JJ and Emily came down the stairs with Reid in tow. "Okay I think it will be easier if we just do all the questions here instead of going to the station" JJ said and she came to sit on the four person couch with me.

Our house was fairly big, we had three stories. When you walk into the house you come into the hallway that leads into the stairway then on the left is the family room. The family room had a TV, to couches and two chairs in between them so it looked like a v shape but the chair on the end would be able to see the TV still.

"All right JJ we can do that I would like to do Bella first then Jacob, then Charlie if that's alright with you Charlie." Hotch said and my dad just nodded his head. Sometimes I slip up and call him Charlie in front of him but he doesn't seem to mind. I stayed on the couch but Charlie and Jacob left and went into another room. "Okay what do you guys want to ask me?"

AN I know I keep switching povs but I need to do it.

Reid POV

We all sat on one of the couches and now that Charlie and Jacob gone there was more room and it didn't seem as grounded but to me it still felt like it was stuffy in the room with Bella still in here. She is very beautiful and I can see why men go crazy over her, and the best part was that from what I can see she is also beautiful on the inside as well. There are very few people in the world that are kind and I say this for all of the team that I know that there aren't many kind people in the world or else I wouldn't have this job.

Hotch, Morgan, and Rossi were sitting on the other couch while Emily and JJ and moved to the chairs leaving me and Bella on the couch. I turned my head to them and glared at JJ and she just smiled at me. "So what questions do you want to ask me?" Bella asked.

"First we would like to ask you about the letter, do you know anything about that and who wrote it?" Hotch asked and JJ gasped out. "Hotch!" like she was scolding a child. Bella sat up straighter and shook her head. "No, no it's okay I can answer all the questions." She said and moved her hair behind her ear and I couldn't help but want to stroke her cheek.

"Umm I know who the letter is from." Bella said and Hotch looked back at Bella. "Who is it?" Hotch said. Bella looked down at her lap and muttered something. "Could you speak louder please?" Hotch asked. "Edward." She said and looked back up. "Who is that?" Morgan asked and this time Bella blushed and it looked like she was embarrassed. "My ex boyfriend, we umm broke up last year." She said and turned her eyes away from us. "How long have you guys been dating?" Morgan asked this time she blushed even more. "We started dating maybe two months after I got here so two years I think."

"Do you know why he would kill all these people?" Rossi asked her and she nodded her head a little bit. "Mike I could partly understand he never approved of me being with Edward and before we were together and during our relationship he would ask me out and would always say "Cullen's no good for you." Edward hated him because mike had umm tried to umm kiss me one day when Edward was late to school."

"And the rest?"Rossi asked "All of them were my friends except for Lauren. Erik was a bit over friendly but kind he did ask me out once but after me and Edward got together he stopped. T-t Tyler was okay he was kinda like Eric except he kissed my cheek once but he dated Lauren until… this happen."

"What about the girls?" I asked and she turned to me. Jessica was nice to me at first but then she realized mike had a crush on me and didn't like me anymore. Lauren hated me because Tyler liked me and since Edward didn't like her or Jessica they didn't like me either."

"What about Angela?" I asked and her eyes started to water. "Angela was my only true friend she never judged or gossiped about me I don't know why anyone would kill her." A few tears went by and Morgan turned to me. "Reid can I talk to you?" he asked and I nodded my head and followed him out the room

**If you notice the question pattern I will give you a shout out in my next chapter.**


End file.
